


【授翻】all by all and deep by deep/丝丝入扣

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatrual
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那些瞬间因心而生，没有逻辑能够解释，没有语言可以描摹。</p><p>- E.E.肯明斯</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】all by all and deep by deep/丝丝入扣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all by all and deep by deep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122031) by riyky. 



标题：all by all and deep by deep 丝丝入扣

作者：riyku

译者：ikerestrella

分级：R

字数：原文3,100，译文5,600

* * *

 

_那些瞬间因心而生，没有逻辑能够解释，没有语言可以描摹。_

_\- E.E.肯明斯_

 

 

_看/仔细听/把这一切/映在眼帘/刻入脑海/别忘记/永远别忘记_

Dean的身子沉沉地陷进床里。他一直没有真正睡着，仿佛游离在半梦半醒的中间地带里，一点细小的变化就能让他惊醒或是彻底地睡去。他听见一丝轻响，一声呼吸从他的耳畔掠过。Dean不需回头就知道那是谁。Sammy。他只需感受风是怎样拂过他的身子，只需听见那熟悉的步伐踏过陌生的地板时发出的吱呀声，就能辨别出那是谁。他感觉有一只手伸进他衣摆和牛仔裤的缝隙里，手指钩在腰带袢里短暂地停留；他没有动，感受着那只如同砂纸般粗糙的手在他轻薄的肌肤上轻扫而过。是的，这段时间他已经不脱衣服睡觉了，好多时候连靴子都懒得去脱。世界末日并不愿意打赏他们那么多时间让他们浪费在棉绒睡衣和浴袍上。 

 

 

_倒带_

Dean将自己的身子重重地砸在床上。他回想着父亲眼里的神情，想着会有些什么更多的“附带损害”。一瓶廉价威士忌、无数声愤怒的嚎叫也无法将他心底的疼痛抹去毫分。除此之外还有恐惧，不止一点的恐惧。他面朝着墙，等待着另一间房里的争吵停歇。

他现在只想闭眼睡去，让自己沉入房间的一片漆黑中，把一切都忘掉。他想忘掉明天早上起来，便会看见身边空无一人的床，而那张床将永远是这个样子。Sam会离开，而他对此什么也做不了。

最糟糕的是，他什么也不想做，因为那无疑于告诉Sam他没法得到自己想要的东西。Dean做不来这个，Dean永远学不会这个。

就在这时，吵闹声停了下来。

Dean别着脖子向后看，像是眼睛跑去了后脑勺。

“这和你没关系，别牵涉进来。”是Sam。他正倚靠在卧室门边。这是这间他们美其名曰为“家”的糟糕旅馆里唯一一间卧室。他们的卧室。父亲睡在沙发上——不过，这得是在他在家的前提下。Sam的双臂交叉，脊梁僵直，肩膀后张，如同一支箭般寸寸紧绷。Dean凝视着弟弟下颚时而绷直、时而放松的曲线。Sam身上的每一个细胞似乎都在高傲地宣扬它们的固执。

好吧，Dean倒是愿意和他一决高下。于是他转过身重新面对墙。

Sam在他的身边坐下，床下的弹簧被他的重量压得哀鸣了一声。他的手放上Dean的肩膀，Dean的身子像是碰到了火苗骤然一抖，他赶紧将手移开。

“所以，斯坦福对吧？你肯定不是想等到最后关头才说，”Dean低声说道。他憎恨自己的声音，憎恨自己听起来有多么脆弱，因为脆弱从不是他的作风，正如他不穿短裤，不带孩子，不喝娘唧唧的果味咖啡——那玩意哪里算得上咖啡，还不如说是甜点呢，谢谢好意，他还是更钟意黑咖啡。

“你会怪我吗？”Sam问。

这问题有点意思。

大门突然被猛烈地砸上，声音在整栋房子里回响，他们两人都被吓得一震。Sam重重地叹了口气，像是在父亲离开后终于找回了呼吸的能力。

“你知道的，你可以和我一起走，”过了一会，Sam说，“没什么能阻碍你的。”

这却莫名成了最艰难的时刻。他弟弟想要装作随口一提，语气却随意得不自然，骗不过任何人。Dean想要答应，那句“好”就在他的喉头，挠动着他的嗓子，只差一点就要夺口而出，可是他很早以前就明白了一个道理：宁愿一刀两断，也不要藕断丝连，这个道理对于骨头、对于家人、对于兄弟——该死，对于其他的任何事情来说，都同样适用。

“钱够吗？”Dean没有回答，而是转而问道。可是这已经是再显然不过的答复。

“够，”Sam回答道，可他的语气不同以前，变得无力、颤抖而犹豫。

Dean终于认输，转过身来看向他的弟弟。在光影之中，他能看见Sam脸颊上晶莹的湿痕，看见他双肩的隆起，看见他的手臂环抱着靠在胸前的大腿。他如同一座山，想要倒塌下来，砸在自己身上。

就在这时，Dean感觉自己体内有什么东西碎了——或许是他的意志力，又或许是他的心。他伸出手攫住弟弟的手肘，将他拽进自己的怀里，用手臂牢牢地揽住他。

Sam没有抗拒，而是将后背倚靠着他的哥哥，身子稍稍舒展放松了些，手指用力地扣住Dean环抱在他肩膀上的手臂。此时此刻，Dean感觉自己如同抱着两个人：一个大人，强壮到可以制服最强大的邪恶生物，从无失手之时；而在他的体内，住着另一个惊慌失措、满身伤痕的瘦小孩子。

“好好睡会儿吧，Sam。明天早上还得早起呢。”他在Sam的额头上落下一吻。虽然他们早在十年前就不该再做这种事了，可是那一点也不重要。正常与否从来不是关键，至少对于他们来说不是。

“我会想你的，”过了一会儿，Sam开口道。他的声音比耳语还轻，如同一声呼吸。

“我知道的，Sammy。”Dean轻轻地将Sam的头发从额头处往后顺，天哪，他已经多久没做过这个了，久到他都吃惊Sam的头发会那么柔软，和他小时候的一样。他的头发总是过长。要是他还能多留会儿，Dean一定会督促他把头发剪掉。可是时间就是那么烦人，它总是趋于殆尽。

他听着Sam的呼吸渐渐平顺下来，感受着弟弟的双腿微微地颤抖——每当Sam渐渐陷入熟睡时都会如此。可是，Sam仍然紧抓着Dean的肩膀，好像他永远不愿意放手。

六个小时。只剩六个小时，他就要搭上去往帕罗艾尔托市的大巴。Dean用力地眨眼，让自己保持清醒。还有六个小时，Dean不愿意把其中的任何一秒浪费在睡眠上。

他提醒自己，早上Sam离开时记得把自己的鲁格步枪给他。Sam那把格洛克的扳机最近时常失灵，Dean一直没抽出时间来修一修。

 

 

_往后，再往后_

窗外的景色从他们身边呼啸而过，到最后化为黯淡阴郁的天幕之下若隐若现的枯树棕草和Impala引擎的几声轰鸣。

Dean坐在后座上，弟弟就靠在离自己很近的地方，他能感觉到他的身子在发抖。现在天气刺骨的冷，寒风如同长鞭从他们脸庞抽打而过。他识趣地没有张口让父亲关窗户。父亲松弛无力的肩膀和额头上的劣质胶布比独立日的烟花更加醒目，让他一眼就看出其中的警示意味。现在不是问问题的时间，更不要说是提要求了。

可是Sam病了。他已经病了好几天，发高烧发得浑身冒汗，连连颤抖。Sam需要吃点真正的药了，Dean从便利超市顺手牵羊来的那些根本没有效用。他的脸色苍白，目光涣散，眼眶周围的皮肤都皱成一团，看上去整张脸都走了样。 

Dean讨厌像这个样子。他讨厌看着自己那么无能，讨厌他的父亲离开他们超过一个星期，讨厌他没法自己带弟弟去看医生——因为他再怎么花言巧语也没法说服儿童保护处的那些人，让他们相信他自己就能照顾好Sam；让他们知道他已经是个十四岁的大人了，他十年前就可以把弟弟照顾得妥妥当当的了。

坐在前座的父亲点燃了另一支香烟，把窗户开得更大。好了，就这样了，Dean再也受不了了，他张开嘴准备说话，心里知道他会因为自己的尝试落得嘴唇被打破皮的下场，可是他也不在乎了。 

可是他还没来得及开口，一只滚烫的手指便按住了他的嘴唇。Sam抬起头，明亮的双眼看着他，嘴唇紧闭。他摇了摇头，“别，”Sam哽咽着说，才刚刚发声便开始撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来。 

那一瞬，Dean对Sam心生惊叹。他那么小的身躯，却承载了那么多的勇气。那个孩子比一般人成长得更快。他已经知道怪物是真实的，而圣诞老人不是；他也太了解他们的父亲，所以清楚他们没法承担猎魔行动出差错的后果。

Dean点头后，Sam低下头。Dean挪了挪身子将外套脱下搭在Sam身上刺人的军用毛毯之上，将弟弟尽量地拽到自己的膝盖上，像是只要靠得够近、只要意志力够强，就能击溃发烧一样。

Sam改换了个姿势，在Dean专注目光的注视下渐渐放松下来。Dean知道，现在他的整个世界都落在他的膝盖上，承载于那具肉骨之中，最上方是一双棕褐色的眼，里面透露出的深邃比任何怪物更让Dean胆颤。

就在那一瞬间，就在那一秒，Dean心里无比清晰地意识到，他爱他的弟弟，胜过世间的一切事物。

他爱他，爱得比海更大，比天更宽。

  

 

_急速前进_

Sam在旅馆房间里怒火中烧地踱步。Dean伸展着四肢躺在床上，他已经在路上奔波太久，早已经神志不清。这就和往常没两样。

可是事实并非如此。他看着Sam，却只感觉得到衣服上冰冷的泥和手上残留的弟弟粘稠的血迹，只看得到躺在荒郊野外某张床上渐渐冰冷的躯体，只记得到当他拖曳着弟弟的身子从那破旧不堪的地方撤离时疼痛难忍的肌肉。身后的Bobby想要帮忙，可是他知道他不能，他知道Dean不会同意。

可是那已经结束了，如同一封密封好、贴上邮票寄出的信。他的灵魂，换回Sam的生命。交易很公平。岂止是公平。 

Dean一口咽下半瓶酒，感受着威士忌一路灼烧下肚，试图在思绪脱缰之前将它们牢牢拴住。这个世界已经有够多哭哭啼啼的醉汉了，他可不想再成为其中一员。而且再说了，那是Sam才会干的事。

Sam从行李包里掏出一叠书扔在桌上，那声响震彻整间屋子。

“嘿，别那么激动，”Dean说。连让他醉一醉的清净都不给。

这句话如同导火索，Sam旋过身子来面朝着Dean，向前迈出两大步一下子便到达了床边。他俯下庞大的身躯盯着他，不断地向他靠近，直到Dean的视野里除了他之外什么也没有。Sam的手攥住Dean的衬衫，将他向自己拉近。该死，那小子力气真大。

他的手指骤然一麻，瓶子从手中滑了出来。Dean听着瓶子沿着金属床板一路下落叮当作响的声音，酒水喷溅而出，甜得发腻的气味涌入他的鼻腔。

“你就回答我一个问题，”Sam悄声说道，上嘴唇收在嘴里抑制着怒意，眼里散发着黑暗的光，如同恶魔的双瞳，“为什么这么做？”

“因为没了你我什么也不是。”Dean直截了当地回答，连他自己都吓了一跳，他像是身子突然一滑，一头栽进说真话的大坑里。

Sam眨了眨眼，接着又眨了两三次。“我不会让那发生，”他说，“我不能。”接着，Sam的身子前倾推搡着他，他整个身子沉重地压在Dean的身上将他包围住，然后让他们的嘴唇碰撞在一起。Dean的嘴里涌起一阵威士忌的味道与鲜血的金属气味，他不知道那血是他的还是Sam的，可是那并不重要，因为他一直知道，他们的味道是一样的。

Dean知道，这是一个意在成交的吻。哪怕他很清楚，这承诺如同永远无法达成的空头支票，Dean也愿意让这吻渗进他的骨髓，让它抵消掉那另外一个吻挥之不去的余味。就在那一刻，他感觉像是有什么东西——某种天知道在他心里瘙痒难平了多久的东西——突然挣脱了牢笼。他张开嘴，张开他的整个身子迎接着Sam，让Sam得到他想要的一切——或许他们两人都是如此。

他的大脑因过少的睡眠和过多的烈酒而失灵，变得破旧而迟钝，依稀仿佛在告诉他这一切不该发生；一切变得支离破碎，唯一重要的只有Sam抵在他胸口的砰砰心跳声，只有当他倾听着Sam低沉的呼吸，咬住他温暖的嘴唇轻拉吮吸时感受到的真切的翕动，只有当他将手覆上Sam的后背不断加力地推挤时他肌肉的震颤。

Dean的手指笨拙地拉拽着Sam的衬衫，按压在他的皮带上。Sam发出一声失落的呜咽，打破这个吻，然后飞快地将Dean的两只手推过头顶，用他宽大的手掌将它们固定住。Dean想要挣脱，身子全靠本能挣扎着，可是Sam却不给他一丝余地，手一动不动地按在他的身上，如同岩石般稳固；他的一只腿伸进Dean的两腿之间，紧紧地倚靠于其中。 

Sam错乱的轻语时不时地间插在Dean体内的血流冲击声之间，“你是我的，”他说着，张口在Dean的脖子根部一咬，像是在证实自己的话，“我会看好我的东西，”接着他在那块肌肤处吮吸，——该死，要是他知道被Sam包围的感觉会那么好，他好几年前就该这样做。“这是你告诉我的，”Sam说着，潮湿的头发松垮垮地打在眼前，“还记得吗？” 

Dean还没想好该怎么回答，还没来得及发出哪怕是一个傻傻的单音或者点一点头，Sam的嘴便又与他的交叠，他的舌头焦急难安地扫荡而入，品尝着Dean，占有着Dean，而Dean只是任由着他。 

Sam的身子抵在他的身上摇晃，他们的臀部相互摩擦、用力地碰撞。Sam的动作一蹴而就，像猫一样轻盈狡猾，像潮汐一样无情地缓缓袭来。Dean让自己沉溺在这种感觉之中，让自己置身在浇灌而下的炽热渴望里，让无尽的热浪在自己的神经系统内碾压而过。Sam的手从他们身体间的缝隙里蜿蜒而入，有力地覆上Dean的阴茎，Dean还没来得及做准备，他便感觉眼睑之下光亮冲破黑暗，他还没来得及喊叫便射了出来，那一声虚弱的呻吟一下便淹没在Sam自己的声音里。

接下来的一分钟里，只听得到粗重的喘息声。接着，Sam将手伸向床下，找到那个被忘在一边的酒瓶；他将酒瓶拾起放在Dean的身边，酒在瓶里沙沙作响，之前被泼洒之后现在只剩不到一口。他将酒瓶送到Dean的嘴边，将酒倒入，然后用大拇指在Dean的下嘴唇处抚摸，再将拇指送进自己嘴里。Sam皱了皱鼻，身子再次前倾，嘴唇轻轻地与Dean相叠。

“一直不太喜欢这玩意儿，”Sam一边说着，一边抬起身子，将酒瓶重新坠回地上，“可是在你身上味道却很好。”

还有一年。Dean下定决心，他要去了解他尚未知晓的关于他弟弟的每件事；他要用好每分每秒，看着阳光洒在他身上的样子。他要了解每一件事，然后把它们全部记住，哪怕一切都从他的记忆里淡出，他也要将这些深埋脑海。

Dean让Sam重新环抱住他，让他修长的手臂和大腿有力地与他交缠，让他的汗味弥漫在自己的鼻间，沉浸在被他双臂紧拥的感觉之中。

 

 

_继续向前，直至今日_

是的，这段时间他已经不脱衣服睡觉了，好多时候连靴子都懒得去脱。世界末日并不愿意打赏他们那么多时间让他们浪费在棉绒睡衣和浴袍上。这已经有一段时间了，桥下的水深不见底，他觉得要是自己稍稍松手、要是自己少用那么一点力便会坠入水里、溺死其中。

现在，Sam就在他的身后，从头到脚地与自己完美贴合。他的手指在他的肋骨处徘徊，在他的腹部低处游走，在他的皮带底下不停地稍作深入。 

Sam的鼻子抵在他的耳背，他说话时，呼吸轻轻扫动着那块柔软的皮肤，“你知道吗，他常来找我，在我做梦的时候。”

Dean没有做声。他知道Sam在说什么，他们之间没有秘密，不再有秘密。那是他们妥协说好的一部分。

“有时他看起来像Jess，有时候像爸爸，有时候还像一些我见都没见过的人。”

Dean微微挪了挪身子，让Sam知道他仍然在听。他们的靴子碰击在一起。

“接着开始越变越糟，”Sam继续说，“糟得没法忍受。有时候，他看上去像你。那就是最糟的时候。”

Dean的身子里突然燃起一团灼热逼人的怒火，他努力地抑制住。Sam现在需要的不是这个。于是，他握住Sam的手，在他的手掌心留下一个轻柔的干吻，然后将他的手放在自己的头下与自己的相合。

“明天——”Sam刚开口，Dean便打断了他。

“我们会没事的，Sam。有我在呢。”他们都清楚这是谎话，可是有时候只有像这样裹着糖衣的真诚谎言，能让他们熬过长夜。

弟弟的呼吸变得有些急促，而Dean感觉自己下颚传来一阵湿意，他伸出舌头，那东西一碰到他的嘴唇，他便尝到一阵咸咸的味道。

Sam亲吻着他的颈背，接着，他继续说，“我现在的模样，我所有美好的东西，全都是因为你。我想让你知道，我需要你知道。我需要你为我记住，因为我害怕也许我会忘记。”

“我会记住的，Sammy。我不会忘记，永远不会。”

fin.


End file.
